


An ordinary day in the summer

by isaiah5075



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah5075/pseuds/isaiah5075
Summary: 确定关系后的两人领着萝塔一起，到海边旅行的故事。包含着斗嘴，猜忌，和酒后的意乱情迷。





	An ordinary day in the summer

“抱歉，来迟了。”

与已经喝空了半扎啤酒的吉恩交换了下眼色，尼诺选择坐到他对面。虽然一刻钟前他们还混在一起，但出于某些考虑，尼诺故意拖了一会儿才来。

而方一坐下，萝塔就从包里掏出两张彩色的礼券，啪地拍到他面前。

“一起去吧，尼诺！三人一起！”

免费获赠的棕榈大道海景酒店两日体验券X2，房型自选？尼诺有些惊讶，即使在整个佩西区里横向比较，这家酒店也属于最高端奢侈的一档了。

“这是？”

“参加巴乌姆家充值活动抽到的奖品！我运气不错吧，嘿嘿。”

巴乌姆咖啡屋……原来如此，想必又是那位的手笔了。

尼诺望向他的损友，“话说吉恩没问题吗？能请到假吗？”

吉恩晃了晃只剩冰块的酒杯，“啊，只去三天的话没关系，周五本来就休假，算上周末刚好。”

原来这家伙早就知道了，却什么都没讲，还装模作样地说晚上萝塔有事找我商量。

尼诺敛起眉头，端出一副认真忖度的表情。“确实听说这个季节佩西的风光很漂亮，天高云淡，到处都是葱葱郁郁的棕榈树，还有各式热带水果做成的当季限定甜品。”

“哇，真的吗！”光是听他这么说，萝塔就已经两眼放光了。

“不过我最近正在追一个明星热点，要是这个时候离开巴顿的话——”

“诶！！怎么这样？”

“麻烦呀……”尼诺假装举棋不定，实则暗中观察着对面的男人。他发现吉恩虽然歪着脑袋，却也在用眼角余光偷瞄自己。如果他没会错意，那正是心存期待的神情。这足以满足他此刻的虚荣心了。

“嗯，果然夏天还是记录些季节相关的东西比较好吧。我跟你们一起去。难得能看到萝塔的泳装，不好好拍下来的话就太可惜了。毕竟吉恩的拍照技术，呵呵，可真是一言难尽呢。”

“太好啦！还是尼诺懂我！！！刚开始规划行程的时候我就在想，糟了要是只有哥哥去的话可怎么办啊……”

“什么啊是因为这个才叫上我的啊。”

“诶？不是啦不是啦……”

懒得加入争吵的吉恩，将头靠在椅背上，点着了一根烟。在服务生呵斥着赶来之前，也不知想到了什么，竟冲着天花板露出了毫无防备的笑脸。

 

虽然不清楚吉恩有何想法，不过尼诺对于这次旅行，是有诸多顾虑的，尤其是自己的角色定位问题。

毕竟，两人尚未向萝塔陈明关系，即便他们已经正式交往三个多月了。尼诺倒是一开始就想坦诚相告，但吉恩却有些踟蹰，每每谈及此事，总会支支吾吾地转移话题。

尼诺明白吉恩并非缺乏开诚布公的勇气。他们会在繁华的商业街十指相扣地并行，也会在公园的角落旁若无人地拥吻。他在乎的不是旁人的眼光，只是萝塔一人的心情。既知如此，尼诺也便选择遵从吉恩的意愿——如果他觉得时候不到，那自己是无论如何也不会走漏风声的。

“呼，比想象中还热啊。”

“萝塔的打扮很明智呢。”

“因为事先做过功课了嘛。”

走出机场，席卷而来的热浪让尼诺下意识地撩了下衣角，之前就注意到的吉恩的视线，果不其然又落到了自己身上。

“怎么，今天一见面就在用奇怪的眼神打量我。”

“啊，不，就是在想，尼诺竟然穿得这么普通……”

“哈？不然你觉得我应该穿什么，印花拼布夏威夷衬衫吗？”

吉恩没忍住笑出了声，尼诺一把揽过他的脖子，本想用“这么大的人了旅行衣装还要妹妹来收拾”反击回去，却因预约车辆的提前到达只好作罢。

失算也是从这个时候开始的。

由于盛情难却，三人任由兴致勃勃的司机领他们走了环岛线，硬生生把短短三公里的车程跑成了将近一个钟头的多瓦西海岸观光之旅。因此到酒店的时候，没有享受到航空餐补的三人已经饿得前胸贴后背了。更糟糕的是，由于前台小姐的工作误，预定的商务双人间被占用了，只留下三间大床房供他们拣选，其中还包括一间面积宽敞视线开阔的情侣套间。

尼诺跟吉恩对视了一眼，看来两人都在做自掏腰包额外订房的打算，萝塔却当机立断地说，“那尼诺就跟哥哥一起住大的那间，我住隔壁。”

没有什么提出异议的理由，倒不说这样的安排比计划更令尼诺满意。然而打开房门才发现，这个房型豪华是真的豪华，标签上的“情侣”二字也并非噱头：整个房间从布局到配色都流露出少儿不宜的气息。

“哥哥，尼诺，你们房间怎么样啊？我这边很漂亮哦，能清楚地看见大海呢。”

“啊，关于这个问题，”尼诺赶紧用身体挡住了萝塔的视野，“我先帮你把行李箱拎过去，你肯定饿得都没力气搬东西了吧。”

虽然暂时用“填饱肚子最重要”打了马虎眼，饥不择食的动物本能又令他们陷入了另一个尴尬境地。

“……这菜单怎么回事？我没眼花的话，上面全是其他地区的菜式吧？一点佩西区的特色都没有啊！”

腼腆的服务员慌忙解释说，因为棕榈酒店是地方政要接待外宾的首选，为了照顾各方贵客的喜好，90%的菜品都来自外地也是理所当然。

虽然吉恩没有表态，但萝塔看起来真的很失望。于是尼诺提议说，“要不要换个地方？”

“萝塔我可是一步都走不动了呢……”

“我可以背——”

“萝塔，这顿我们将就一下，待会儿再找别的地方吃下午茶吧。”吉恩摸了摸妹妹的脑袋，替三人做了决定，然后迅速点了几个菜，吩咐厨房尽量做快一点。

必要的果决是尼诺最欣赏吉恩的地方之一。好在餐厅虽然缺乏特点，菜肴本身的质量倒是不赖，酒足饭饱之后，萝塔也忘了要参观哥哥房间这回事，一心只想去感受海浪和沙滩了。

“欧塔斯副课长？真巧啊。”

换完泳装，约好与萝塔在大厅碰头的尼诺和吉恩，在走出电梯时竟遇见了同在休假中的莫芙总部长。

难道吉恩是知道她在这里才……怎么可能。尼诺将自己的荒唐猜想一秒从脑海里驱赶了出去。

“这边这位，我记得确实是'克劳'——”

“初次见面，请容我介绍一下，这位是我的好友，自由摄影师兼记者，尼诺。”

吉恩会打断莫芙的发言让尼诺有些意外，他本来也想顺势寒暄几句，却被吉恩用“别让萝塔等太久”为由支开了。

尼诺只得冲莫芙尴尬地笑了笑，凑到吉恩耳畔说了句“我们在沙滩上等你”便离开了。这是否是今日最大的失算，他到最后也没计较明白。

 

——尼诺是个情感丰富，比自己有趣百倍的男人，这在吉恩与他第一次相遇时就应该有所察觉了。

但是，为了配合自己的步调，尼诺总是有意收敛着热情，装作一个兴趣寥寥的男人。以前吉恩不懂为什么，但经过半年前的变故，双方的底牌被逐一挑明之后，他也算弄明白了。

然而尼诺对于自身的魅力，却从未有过正确的认识。这个大多数时候都很精明，时而却有些笨拙的男人，一厢情愿地认为，只要自己的视线永远停驻在他的王子身上就好，对那些为他而聚焦起来的热切目光，却始终缺乏自觉。

“没想到经历了那样的背叛之后，你还能继续跟他做朋友，真是个让人捉摸不透的男人。”

就像现在，尼诺运动员般结实矫健的体魄，流淌在曲线完美的肌肉上的汗珠，久经日晒的健康的肤色，在这场无聊的沙滩游戏中有多显眼，每个在旁观望的人都一清二楚，只有他自己看不见。

“如果这么说不会引起你反感的话，尼诺现在是以恋人的身份待在我身边的。”

这不是需要推心置腹的场合，但看见尼诺被初次见面的女孩无意中触碰到那条属于他的狰狞疤痕，这句话自然地就脱口而出了。

“呵呵。吉恩你……在这种地方意外地坦率呢，果然很有趣。”

受到憧憬之人的褒奖，本应是一件值得开心的事，吉恩却莫名地有些烦躁。跟莫芙道别之后，他独自趴在酒店后庭的阳台上，抽了一根又一根的烟，直到接受再不露面会引人担心的现实，才终于走出了酒店。

“吉恩。好慢啊。”尼诺一边擦着汗，兀自坐到吉恩身旁。

“我去买甜品了，是莫芙总部长推荐的店。她来了几天，对这一带的餐饮了解得差不多了，还说有机会希望能跟我们共进晚餐。”

接过自己手中的芒果慕斯时尼诺瞥了吉恩一眼，却未见丝毫预想中的波澜。

“说起来吉恩，要跟我们一起去打排球吗？三人刚好能组成一队，熟悉的人一起，果然胜算会更高吧。”

“胜者会有奖励么？”

尼诺一脸诧异地摇了摇头。

“开玩笑的。不过我不会沙滩排球……从来没玩过。”就算会玩，像尼诺那样在沙滩上纵身一跃就能引起尖叫的程度，也太夸张了，我好歹也有男士的尊严啊。

吉恩躺在椅子上，“你们去玩吧别管我，刚出去逛了一圈热到快虚脱了。我先凉快一阵。”

“那我也歇会儿。好久没这样剧烈地运动了，我也有点吃不消。”

不用，你去陪萝塔吧——本想这么说，但偶然瞧见几个年轻人在沙滩上追逐打闹的身影，让吉恩一时有了别的主意。

“不如我们，玩点别的？”

“啊？什么。”

五分钟之后，尼诺被严严实实地埋在了沙堆下面，只留下鼻子和眼睛。吉恩还坏心眼地把墨镜给他戴上，称尼诺已经完美地融入了地形。

“我说，你们这样……根本就是作弊好吧。”

吉恩倒不否认。如果是一对一猜拳的场合，自己和尼诺只会是五五开，可是加上萝塔，尼诺就是稳输的那方了。

被活埋的人费力地把脸上的沙子吹走了一些。“嘛算了，这样也不错，感觉体温一下就降下来了。要不吉恩你也钻进来试试吧。”

“我才不要。沙子会跑到奇怪的地方去的。”

这样说着，吉恩却上前一步，将脚抬了起来。

——照理说被沙堆掩埋没人能看清，但凭借身体的记忆，吉恩准确地找到了尼诺命根的位置，毫不留情地踩了上去。

“……吉恩，你别太过分啊。”

尼诺有些恼怒地，挣扎着想从沙坑里爬起来。

“愿赌服输，尼诺，萝塔还在看着呢。”他又用脚趾在上面磨蹭了几下，隔着沙粒，尼诺的分身很快有了抬头的迹象。

而救了尼诺本人一命的，是在这时将一整份椰子冻吃干抹净的萝塔。

“哈——感觉恢复元气了！话说哥哥，我们去游泳吧？到了海边不游泳的话，不就什么意义都没有了嘛！”

“说的也是。”吉恩笑眯眯地挪开了脚。

“哼哼，机会难得，这次就用Free一决胜负吧！”

答应会奉陪到底的吉恩，在离开前冲他的挚友挥了挥手。尼诺明显在强忍着怒火，或许还在心底酝酿着不留情面的话语。

明知如此，吉恩仍选择一言不发，在男人面前冷静地脱下外衫，使自己平日里包裹严实的皮肤在阳光下显露无遗。

也许是错觉，但尼诺的不满，似乎在这个瞬间消失无踪了。  
至此，吉恩认为自己扳回了一局。

 

本来以为，做了那样过火的恶作剧，尼诺一定会伺机报复，但是接下来几个钟头里，尼诺都镇定得令人生气。不仅没有揶揄在游泳比赛中输给萝塔的自己，还微笑着递上了毛巾。之后跟莫芙部长一起吃晚餐时也一脸和煦，好像完全沉浸在美食的世界里。此时此刻，更是惬意地趴在吧台上，品尝着内地运来的麦芽酒，饶有兴致地跟酒保打听着当地的逸闻，完全无视了自己。

想来也不奇怪，论隐藏心事的本领，尼诺可不在吉恩之下。不管吵得有多厉害，不管错在谁身上，不管最后谁先服软，狡猾的尼诺绝不会将不快的情绪带到下一个半天。

难道他在等我主动跟他道歉？想得倒好。

“啊”。杯子悬在了嘴边。因为一直在想尼诺的事，吉恩没注意到自己的酒杯又空了。

“服务生，麻烦再来一杯。”

“还要一样的吗？”

“嗯，我想想……你有什么推荐？比如布吉岛热带风情鸡尾酒之类。”

“您喜欢鸡尾酒啊，那我必须向您隆重推荐这个了。”侍应生让他稍等，转身打开冰柜，取出来一个包装精美、雪糕形状的东西放到他桌前。

“这是本店特供的冰淇淋鸡尾酒，以利可酒作为底料，加入了白葡萄酒，朗姆酒，果味琴酒等一系列甜酒混合而成，还融入了本地精酿的多种水果香精，色彩和口感都非常丰富，是我们酒吧引以为豪的明星产品！”

接收到美食信号的萝塔一秒凑了过来，替吉恩拆开了包装，“哇，看起来就像彩虹一样，一定很好吃。”

吉恩以年龄不够为由将妹妹推了回去，不过服务生的解说也确实让他心动了。

——唔。入口的瞬间吉恩即感觉自己对鸡尾酒的认知被翻新了，这种初尝甘甜，其后辛辣，层次厚重又醇香至极的酒品，确是他头一次尝到，就连心中的烦闷，也随之消退了不少。

“这个真的不错诶，夏天吃起来还特别消暑，”吉恩一边专注地舔吮着，一边含混不清地说，“呐尼诺，要不，你也司司？”

大概等了五秒没有回应，吉恩才望向尼诺，发现对方正一脸凝重地瞪着自己。

“你介寺什么表情？”

“……萝塔，把吉恩借我一下。”

来不及抗议，吉恩就被男人强硬地拽进了洗手间里。

 

“有什么话要说吗？”

对了，要说什么来？因为一时冲动，只想着得把吉恩从不怀好意的注视中带出来，结果摆出了将人卡在墙角的骇人架势，却压根没组织好语言。

“怎么了，这样吞吞吐吐的可不像你。”吉恩瞅了瞅手中快要融化的冰棒，又瞅了瞅尼诺，明显是在纠结这种情况下美食值不值得辜负的问题。

尼诺则一把将价值百元的冰棒抢了过来，毫不迟疑地扔进了垃圾桶里。

“我说啊，这种来路不明的东西你也吃。本身酒量就不行，就算里面加了奇怪的原料你也发觉不了吧。”

？这是小学生的校园凌霸戏码？吉恩虽有些不悦，但回想了一下方才的场景，好像悟出了什么。

“尼诺，你该不会是想到了什么色色的事情吧。”

只见男人狠抓了一把头发，“难道你真没注意到，刚才，周围的人是用什么样的眼光在打量你吗？酒吧这种地方有多少人为寻求艳遇而来的，这么明显的暗示……”

噗，暗示？吉恩拼命按捺着笑意，虽然自己的确是无心之举，但看到之前一直佯装淡定的尼诺反应这么过激，只让他忍不住偶尔一次地，想做些更加恶劣的行径。

“我不明白。”

他的手指划到尼诺裆前，一把扯下紧绷的裤子拉链，然后半跪下去，天真地问，“暗示是指这个？”

“……吉恩，够了。”

在吉恩的舌尖接触到柔软的内衣布料之前，尼诺摁住了他的脑袋，阻止了他的进一步寻衅。

“嗯？”

但尼诺什么都没说，只是用出奇平静的眼神看着他，甚至还带有些许温柔。接着尼诺长叹了一口气，用蛮力将他拉起，走出了隔间。

“抱歉萝塔，吉恩身体不太舒服，我们先回去了。你也尽早回房休息，记住，十点之前！”

 

从进入玄关开始，事态就变得一发而不可收。

凌乱而焦躁的吻，和乳首被揉捏的快感，很快便使吉恩面色潮红，体温骤升。

“刚才游刃有余的架势哪去了，”尼诺搂住吉恩有些脱力的腰身，一边舔咬着对方的耳廓，一边继续玩弄已然挺立的乳头，“还有下午的事，又该怎么算？”

不料吉恩竟反手钳住了他的下身，“那就让我口一次，权当赔罪了。”

“你还没放弃这个愚蠢的念头啊。”

“蠢不蠢试试就知道了，”接着便将手探入尼诺裤腿之中，故意不识轻重地把玩着，“看吧，你也在精神抖擞地期盼着这件事，不是么？”

尼诺耸了耸肩，“那是因为被你碰到了。面对这样的你我几时硬不起来呢？”

“哎，又来了，无聊的骑士精神。你替我做过那么多次，我一时兴起想效仿一回，不行？”

话说到这个份上，即便知道对方是在耍酒疯，尼诺也只能妥协了。

他捧住吉恩滚烫的脸颊，低声说，“先说好，要是玩坏了的话困扰的人就不只是我了。你要觉得恶心，立马停手。”

“你话太多了”。吉恩褪下尼诺的内裤，拉着他沿墙壁一起滑坐了下去。

一开始尼诺并没有特别舒服的感觉。吉恩的技术确实生涩，牙齿总在不经意间磕到他敏感的龟头，光是含住全部就已经拼尽了力气，却仍在用柔软的唇瓣努力吮吸着。

这副艰辛又逞强的模样，着实惹人怜惜。

而不久之后吉恩也来了感觉，套弄起自己的那根，情色的喘息从口中溢了出来，这让尼诺逐渐兴奋起来。

猛然被顶到喉咙的吉恩舔了下嘴角，眼神有些迷茫，“怎么感觉突然变大了。”

“……差不多行了。这样下去我俩都没法射出来的。”尼诺用嘴封住了吉恩反驳的机会，趁其不备将他抱到了床上，然后抚弄起后者被氨纶布料紧裹的裆部，在茎身和阴囊间玩味地游走着。

“这么一看泳裤还真是色情。突起的形状完全被勾勒出来了。很难受吧。”

“尼诺……”终于被允许开口的吉恩气急败坏地说，“别把别人的努力不当回事啊！”

用尽全力的一脚，却被尼诺稳稳接住了。“呵呵，抱歉，我并没有对你的口技不满的意思，虽然确实需要多加练习。更重要的是……”

裤子被完全扒扯了下来，大腿内侧被贪婪地吮吻着，吉恩咬住上唇，尽量不让自己的声音听起来过于沉溺。直到湿热的舌头舔弄起他半勃的阴茎，手指悄然探向他的后穴，灼热的吐息麻痹了他的神经，“我的欲望告诉我，他更想要这个。”

“呜……尼诺。”吉恩一向无法抵御尼诺这种口吻的调情。他决定不再隐藏自己的呻吟。

当三根手指都能自由进出的时候，吉恩的前端已经开始有液体渗出了。

尼诺抬头张望了一下，发现各种尺寸的安全套整齐地摆在床头，感慨真不愧是顶级酒店的情侣套间。

“刚才我就想说了，吉恩你不觉得这个床垫太软了吗，不大不小还是圆形的，总让人感觉怪怪的。”

“……你今天还真是啰嗦。”

“哦？等不及了吗。”这样说着，尼诺已经将坚挺的性器抵住了吉恩的穴口，挑逗地摩擦着，“告诉我，接下来该做什么？”

吉恩松开了紧咬的嘴唇，用腿环住尼诺的腰，将他拉拢到眼前。  
“不让我做舒服的话，就告诉别人你早泄或者阳痿，你选一个。”

“这可真吓人啊，”尼诺笑着吻上他的恋人，“那我就恭敬不如从命了，王子殿下。”

 

尼诺从浴室出来时，吉恩正呆呆地坐在阳台的藤椅上，望着大海，抽着烟，没穿裤子，只披了一件他的衬衫，看起来若有所思。

“能给我一根吗。”

吉恩露出一副“难得你也会想抽”的表情，脸色却是极为柔和的。

“我说尼诺，明天再去沙滩的话，帮我抹下防晒霜吧。”

“嗯，为什么突然有这个想法？”尼诺问吉恩借了火，夜里海风很大，吉恩不得不用手遮住火机，两人尚在滴水的发梢几乎黏到了一起。

“就是感觉……偶尔尝试一下新事物也不错。”吉恩轻抚着尼诺腹部的弹痕。他知晓在那背后，还有道对应的一模一样的疤痕。“我还不会打沙滩排球，教教我吧。”

“这个当然没问题……虽然我也就是在瞎打。不过不擦防晒霜也没事吧。偶尔晒晒日光浴挺好的。”

“晒黑了的话……”你不是说喜欢我现在的肤色么。

“这里，”尼诺冰凉的指尖划过吉恩的腿腹，“大概是吉恩很白的缘故，刚才做的时候发现已经有晒痕了。意外地觉得挺性感的，哈哈。”

脸红了，难道酒还没醒吗？

“别一本正经地搞小动作啊，你是四十岁的色大叔吗……等等，你还真是。”

“那真是抱歉了。因为吉恩的大腿是最敏感的部位，我可是相当钟意。”手指不仅没有停下来，还摸得越来越惹火了。

吉恩撇了撇嘴，把烟掐灭，干脆地跨坐到尼诺身上，

“那，要不要再做一次。”

尼诺这才注意到吉恩从脖子到耳根都已经染上了情欲的红色。

“求之不得。”

 

结果第二天，吉恩不仅没有学会沙滩排球，还在沙滩椅上窝了一整天。受到良心的谴责，尼诺选择陪在他身边，为他做一些简单的放松按摩。

抱怨着“真让人看不下去”的萝塔，为他们买来解渴的饮料之后，就跟新结交的朋友一起游泳去了。

“感觉萝塔……不会早就知道了吧。”

“你指什么？”

“我们的关系……之类。”

“嗯，知道啊，因为我跟她说过了。”

“诶？”尼诺惊得墨镜都差点掉了下来，“诶！！！”

吉恩轻描淡写地说，因为决定要一起出来旅行，想着多半瞒不住了，为了避免不必要的误会，就索性跟萝塔实话实说了。

什么啊，这样畏首畏尾欲盖弥彰（只敢在大腿根处留下印记）的自己不就像个傻瓜一样嘛。

“本来以为她的反应会更加夸张，没想到非常坦然地接受了。”听起来吉恩也松了口气。

“所以我就说早该告诉她了。”

“可是萝塔也很……也一度喜欢过尼诺啊。”吉恩挠了挠脑袋，“还想着她会有点生气什么的。”

……难道这就是你之前不愿坦白的原因？就因为一句五岁女孩儿的无心之言？尼诺让大脑消化了一会儿，然后半是自嘲地笑了起来。

——我原以为我注视了你这么多年，已经知晓了你的一切，也再不会有什么新奇的发现，让我更加心绪难平了。

尼诺将吉恩的身体翻过来，朝向自己。

“你刚才说，也很喜欢，这个‘也’字是什么意思？”

吉恩直视着他，湛蓝的眼眸似乎只能容下一个人的影子。

“当然是我喜欢你的意思啊，尼诺。”

沾着沙粒的嘴唇贴合在一起，海风的盐涩，在这一刻竟变得甘甜不已。

 

**10.18日加笔/ _Will you……_**

 

那天晚些时候，吉恩突然提出想去海里泡一会儿。

“因为来了两天，尼诺都没下过海吧……”

这副不好意思的神情，竟是在为我着想？

“虽然确实如此，不过你没问题吗，能游得了吗？”

“嗯，总会有办法的吧。”

“那事不宜迟，赶紧去吧，”尼诺站起来，将手递给吉恩。“等待会儿太阳下山，水就太凉了，沙滩上还会钻出来咬人的沙虫。”

“那难道不是骗小孩儿的故事吗？”吉恩接过了尼诺的手。

“虽然应该跟季节有关，但是是真的哦，小时候老爹带我去过海边，我因为第一次见到大海玩得忘乎所以，一直晚到天黑了才上岸，结果步行回到酒店时发现小腿到处都是咬痕，痒了整整一个礼拜，可真是够呛。”

“这样……倒确实像你会做的事。有机会再多跟我讲讲你小时候的事情吧，尼诺。”

虽然语气依旧平淡，但尼诺还是注意到了吉恩嘴角的弧线，不由得将手捏得更紧了。

“都是些蠢事，你不嫌无聊就行。”

 

十分钟后，吉恩悠哉地躺在游泳圈上，尼诺则用一根绳子拴住他的座驾，在浅滩里艰难地跋涉着。直到他们越走越远，海水逐渐漫过尼诺的胸口，玩水的人影也越发稀疏，吉恩终于按捺不住心中的疑惑：

“我说尼诺，我们到底要去哪儿……我倒是无所谓，不过你不会觉得累么？”

他把尼诺借给自己的墨镜摘了下来。视野所及之处唯一醒目的东西只有一块巨大的礁岩，虽然从这个角度看毫无致趣，莫非背后别有洞天？

“当然是把你拖到没人的地方大干一场啊？”男人爽朗地说，却在感受到身后投来的冰冷目光后立即改口道，“抱歉我瞎说的，只是想带你去看个东西。”

什么东西需要这么神秘？就在这时，一股强风刮走了吉恩的草帽，他坐直了身子想去抓回来，却发现一卷齐人高的巨浪正朝两人袭来。

这可不妙了。本能让吉恩抓牢了救生圈的边沿，虽然到底是呛了一大口海水，但好歹没有被掀个人仰船翻。

“咳咳……”

调整好呼吸回过神来，“拉纤”的男人却已不见了踪影。吉恩左右环顾了一下，第一个念头是——呃，恶作剧？

然而细想一下，又觉得有些不对劲。昨天尼诺跟萝塔先于他来到海边，却没有选择下海，其实自己就有点怀疑了。再者，相处这么多年他们一起做过许多事，游泳却不是其中之一。今天也是，这家伙虽然带着自己在岸边徘徊，却丝毫没有往大海深处探索的意思，难道说……

“尼诺！”开口的瞬间吉恩也为自己声音中的慌乱感到了惊讶，“总之……别开玩笑了，快出来。”

然而回应他的只有平和的涛声，以及远处不知名海鸟的鸣啼。

吉恩急忙从救生圈上翻身下来，却因为没掌握好平衡，整个人没入了水里。

唔嗯！

手被什么东西拽住了，吉恩勉强睁开眼，却发现那双熟悉的绀青色眸子正直勾勾地盯着自己。下一秒，落水前紧急储存的氧气都被攫走了去。

——这是他们第一次在水中接吻，感觉有些奇特，不是指舌头的缠斗变得更为细腻，而是……而是好像有什么别的东西被塞进了嘴里。

“呼啊……”

在氧气耗尽前，尼诺将他从水里拉了出来。理智告诉吉恩，虽然他有充足的理由将男人一顿数落，但被抱住的姿势既不好发力，当下把嘴里的异物取出来也应是更优先的事宜。

然而——

原以为对方塞给自己的多半是在海底捡到的贝壳，海玻璃之类的东西，所以当价值不菲的环状金属物出现在掌心时，即便是吉恩，也难掩脸上的诧异。

“这是……”

确认对方能站稳脚跟后，尼诺放开了吉恩，然后缓缓拾起他的右手，在手背上留下一个轻吻。

“我在等你的答复。还是说，你想先听我的解释？”

虽然不说也能猜个大概，但吉恩还是点了点头，因为这个比自己大十岁的男人，此刻不仅扭捏地挠了挠后脑勺，脸颊还有些泛红，这都是吉恩从未见过的新鲜神情。

“其实，在你承认这段关系的那天，我就兴冲冲地跑去订下了这枚戒指。因为我已经忍耐了太久，得有十五年？啊，不对，说过头了，这样听起来不就跟恋童癖一样了嘛，哈哈。十年，十年不过分吧。

“虽然偶尔也会想自己是不是太得意忘形，不过当听说你终于向萝塔公开了这件事，我真的很高兴，觉得你或许已经准备好跟萝塔一起接受这个摘下面具的真正的我了，或许这次是时候了。

“下水前我不是去了趟洗手间嘛？抱歉骗了你，其实我就是回房间拿戒指的，毕竟我一直把它带在离身边不远的地方，以备不时之需。

“接下来的事你都知道了，一场精心谋划的……呃，求婚？这个词由自己说出来还真有点不好意思，呵呵，不过那个巨浪可不是我搞的鬼，只能说是天意吧，这个说法你能接受吗？”

吉恩呆呆地看着尼诺，一脸的愕然在这段冗长的表白结束后，折成了一声沉重的叹息。

“……这个反应是怎样啊。”

他没有回话，只是埋着脑袋，感受着自己比幼儿园第一次听到同学告白时还要狂乱的心跳。

可为什么每次都是这样？为什么自己永远都是被动，等着别人来告诉自己一切，就连面对心爱之人，都没有去争取表现一次的机会。看上这样怯弱的自己的尼诺，说不定是个傻瓜吧。

“……呐，吉恩，你看到对岸那个灯塔了吗？你再不说话我就打算游过去了，溺死在半途也——”

“等等，哪能有性命相逼的啊！”好歹这一次，吉恩主动伸出手，攥住了尼诺的胳膊，“你看，我不是已经戴上了吗！”

太阳开始向西方沉去。粼粼的海水，慵懒的沙滩都披上了一层金色的薄衾，但论其光泽，都不及吉恩无名指上的指环耀眼之十一。

就像过去无数次做过的那样，尼诺笑着握上了那只手，紧扣在一起。不过两人都已清楚，这一次十指相扣，时限会是无期。

 

——老天爷啊，终于！可真急死我了！

灌木丛里不时传出来的咔擦咔擦的响声，到这一刻也算是尘埃落定。

萝塔站起来伸了个满足的懒腰，虽然蹲点很累，但拍照本身还是挺有意思的，她想，偷来尼诺的相机果然是个明智的决定。

 

FIN

《波拉与米雪儿》真是太棒了！！！承认同性恋婚姻合法性的巴顿区万岁！！！


End file.
